


Plush Lips And Rough Lace

by SleepySiren (SleepyFairy)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Stomping, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dollification, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Objectification, Spit Kink, Throat Fucking, cock stepping, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFairy/pseuds/SleepySiren
Summary: Youngjo loved building Dongju up as much as he loved breaking him down.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Plush Lips And Rough Lace

“Hyung this is taking too long.” Dongju whined, restless and impatient after a long night of being pampered up. Of course he loved it, the whole ritual somewhat becoming a therapeutic event in his life, the sheer effort and carefulness being put on making him look like a beautiful doll made him feel loved and cared for beyond what his heart could even process. But sometimes Youngjo was a tad too meticulous with it and it was just impossible not to be on the verge of begging when he knew what was to come next.

“Be quiet now, you know dolls don't speak.” Youngjo chided without looking away from the little bow he was so focused on attaching to a strand of the younger’s hair, praying and hoping that it’d stay there more than the five seconds it took for Dongju to shake his head a bit too brashly. He did smirk however at the thought of what was to come, of how this was no longer his cute maknae but a toy for him to use in the next couple of hours. “And that's what you are, aren't you? A good doll for hyung, no thoughts in that pretty little head of yours, no worries beyond looking pretty and being played with.”

Dongju could practically taste in his mouth how utterances like that had his mind reeling, racing with every earnest confirmation possible at the tip of his tongue, only to halt and slow down, ready to fall into the familiar haze where he could let go completely. Dolls didn’t have to think or do anything, they just had to sit pretty and take what they were given, being used and played with and as twisted as it could get Dongju just loved the freedom it gave him to stop needing to think and not be in control of himself for a while.

Thankfully Youngjo didn’t take any more time finishing up. He took a step back to admire his work and caressed the side of the younger’s face with so much warmth and affection in his gaze before it slowly morphed into something more, desire tainting his eyes as he looked at his prey almost as if ready to devour him.

Even after taking so long carefully dressing up Dongju, from painting his nails a pretty glittery pink and braiding stray ribbons onto his hair to the frilly dress combined with high stockings and lace panties that clutched his limp dick way too tight to match, Youngjo didn’t hesitate to treat him like a ragdoll, not even a little worried about disheveling and ruining his handy work.

The older held onto him by the back of his head, grip so tight onto his hair that it had Dongju’s eye tearing up already, threatening to smudge his mascara not even a second into the scene. Youngjo pulled him up that way, any trace of gentleness gone completely and Dongju scrambled to go along although once he was up and off the bed he was quickly pulled down to his knees and against the wall, Youngjo towering over him as he looked down at his little toy.

He pulled out his cock, stroking it leisurely as he tilted Dongju’s face up by his chin. 

“Open up, doll.”

Dongju did instantly, presenting his tongue while looking up at him expectantly and Youngjo had to chuckle at how his mouth watered as he tapped his dick against the soft flesh a few times, Dongju’s own dick hardening uncomfortably in his panties.

“What a greedy cockwhore I have for a toy. You must love getting used like this, don’t you? Lucky someone is giving you attention.”

Dongju had to fight back an enthusiastic nod but couldn’t stop a whine from coming out, already yearning for the treat right in front of him. It had taken over his mind so much that he was completely blindsided when a sharp slap to his cheek hit him, the sting almost making him cry in protest, but he knew better than to let out real tears so soon for such a reason. 

It’d only make it harder for him, and although being good didn’t earn him any points, totally dependent on Youngjo’s will more than anything, being bad would not get him what he wanted. Youngjo loved when he was a brat that cried and whined and even threw a tantrum because then he had a reason to deny him further and make Dongju behave, and not in the  _ good way _ . In the cruel painful way that Dongju loved and hated at the same time, that left him with red and purple marks which took weeks to go away, that broke him down until he promised he’d be a good empty doll with no protests or demands instead. 

It usually didn’t last much until Dongju was acting up again, but then he wasn’t there yet, still trying to play the game right and earn his prize. And his subdued gaze as he settled down and tried playing the part of an emotionless doll worked well for him as Youngjo seemed both pleased with the submission and getting increasingly bored with teasing him any longer.

Finally he shoved his cock in, carelessly hitting the back of his throat at once and not giving him more than a second to adjust. Toys didn’t need time to adjust after all, so why would he? Youngjo continued to fuck his mouth without an ounce of mercy, relinquishing on the choking and gagging sounds coming from the younger caught by surprise unprepared to take him in so brusquely. Dongju instinctively flinched back only to be met with the wall against the back of his head, not allowing any space for him to run away to. 

Youngjo only leaned forward putting up a hand to brace himself against the wall while throat fucking Dongju to his limits, not minding how the younger squirmed under him. He did mind however when he felt hands coming up to his thighs for purchase, Dongju desperate for anything to hold onto.

“Ah, ah, hands behind your back, doll. You know better than this, don’t you?” Youngjo tutted in disapproval before chuckling to himself. “What am I saying you don’t know anything.”

Dongju couldn’t tell if the older's tone was tainted with solely amusement or if it was laced with disdain, but before he could even process it Youngjo had brought up his own hand and pinched down on his nose, effectively cutting up any air flow through it and it had him gasping for air in a second, his hold leaving bruises on the older’s tights as he flailed against him until his mind caught up on what he needed to do and finally he put his hands down under his back like he was trained to.

Youngjo’s fingers loosened their hold on his nose and backed away as he brought them up to hold onto Dongju’s hair instead, to keep the younger looking up despite the exhaustion he was quickly succumbing to, looking so fucked out as tears finally runned down unrestricted and smudged over his makeup. Using his free hand Youngjo gathered the leaking drool and brought it back up to smear it all over his face and make even more of a mess of his little ragdoll, loving how absolutely filthy Dongju looked.

Pressing those dirty digits to Dongju’s lips, his doll opened up again without protest, letting Youngjo press them against the side of his tongue and fuck into his mouth lightly. A foot sneakily pressed down on his lap, digging down on his crotch and Dongju whimpered on his fingers. Youngjo didn’t relent, fingering up his throat with newfound motivation and pressing even harder on his dick, the scratchy fabric of the lace making it all the more uncomfortable and Dongju had to suppress the need to rut up against Youngjo’s foot, so needy for attention down there too.

“You want some more, doll?” Youngjo asked, amused at the pleading eyes looking up at him, desperation so clear in them despite Dongju holding back a clear reaction. The younger was doing so good for him, trying so hard to keep still and let himself be used and it only fired him up even more. He took his fingers away, slapping his dick crudely against Dongju’s dirty cheek a couple of times. “Take it.”

Dongju looked at it for a moment, his throat closing as he swallowed weakly, breath shaky and shoulders trembling slightly, the only thing grounding him at that moment was the sharp pain of the fingers curling tight against his hair. Dolls didn’t really have to wish for anything, or move for that matter, but he knew that was an intentional slip, a moment for him to rest. He could safeword right there if it truly was too much, but Dongju was enjoying himself being ruined just as much as Youngjo seemed to be ruining him, yearning to be pushed harder with every harsh touch and cutting word. 

He didn’t hesitate once he caught his breath, sinking down on his cock slowly, jaw slack and tongue an afterthought so he was able to nuzzle the other’s happy trail without restriction. Youngjo held his head down, purposefully hitting the back of his throat and feeling it spasm as the younger squirmed under him. A few thrusts and he was already cumming, pulling back enough to fill Dongju’s mouth and make him feel the bitter taste sour his insides, and when the older pulled out his doll kept his mouth open, white mixed with drool pooled lewdly around and over his tongue.

Youngjo dipped his fingers on it, scooping the messy liquid and letting it drip onto dongju’s face before smearing it across his skin only to add onto the pretty mess that had already started to dry. Admiring his work for a moment he then spit in his face, a laugh breaking the silence when Dongju flinched back and the sound of it had him all the more aware of the foot in between his legs, hoping that finally he'd get touched when it shifted.

Suddenly the pressure was lifted though and Youngjo made a move to turn as he said, “Then I think we’re done here.” 

Dongju could barely register the deep desperate sob that left him or how he moved to grab onto the older’s leg, pathetically humping his shoe blinded by the need to get off after being used and abused for so long. His foggy mind was so needy he just did his best to rush, rutting sloppy like a bitch in heat wanting release before the inevitable reprimand that was coming.

“Ju.” Youngjo only said it once, the cold stoic tone enough to halt him completely despite the urgent need that had overtaken him. He looked up shakily, so  _ so _ scared of having upset Youngjo after behaving so well through the whole scene and had to bite his lip in order to not whimper at the sight of the older's hard gaze down at him.

Youngjo stepped away from his clutch and crouched down in front of the younger, taking one hand to Dongju’s length, colored an angry red and sore after the rough treatment it had all the way up until now. He stroked it without much rush, just taking his time to tease the younger for longer as he expected some sort of scolding, Dongju so sensitive that it was already enough to have him reaching the edge of his high in mere minutes. Youngjo sped up and Dongju’s mind went blanker with each flick of his wrist, the fact that he had been waiting for a punishment totally forgotten and the belief he finally would have his relief crashing down on him so strong he could barely breathe and keep still.

But then Youngjo took his hand away, so sudden and with full intent of being too late. Dongju let out a cry as he tried stopping himself, holding onto the feeling and trying to push it back desperately only to have it leak out without permission so frustratingly empty. His own hands instinctively went down to pursue any stimulation for what was left of his peak, but Youngjo was quick to interlace his own fingers with his, making him watch the pearly beads drip down his length without any of the pay off he yearned for so much.

“See? That’s the only way you’re getting anything, your pleasure is only for me to enjoy, understood? Don’t make me repeat myself again.” Youngjo whispered into his ear, and the shiver that ran down Dongju’s body, meshing with the aftershock of his ruined orgasm so seamlessly, almost made it all worth it.

The older was having fun playing with his doll, loving to see Dongju so utterly broken at his mercy and the younger would get off on that thought for weeks to follow just drinking in the way the other made him feel so powerless, but as it washed over and exhausting settled in Youngjo’s face softened as he leaned back and, with a soft lingering kiss to the top of Dongju’s head, the older wrapped his arms around him. “Here baby, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dongju didn’t need any other indicator that the scene was done with, but it still took him a few seconds to process what he was expected to do before wrapping his arms around Youngjo’s neck and letting himself be carried up until he could snuggle against him like a koala as he is brought to the bathroom.

He’s washed up in silence, still gradually leaving that headspace that had him wordless, the one talking in turn was Youngjo telling how he did so good and how much he was loved while trailing kisses to his neck, shoulders, down his spine, everywhere he couch reach as he soothingly massaged soap and rinsed his body clean. And when they finally laid to rest, frilly clothes replaced with a stolen comfy oversized sweater, he felt those words warm in his chest, loved and fulfilled as the drowsiness took over and lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tad short, and my first time writing both this pairing and this theme, hopefully I can delve into it more in the future!!


End file.
